beatmaniafandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura storm
Lyrics 1, 12, 123, 1234, Go! Song Connections / Remixes * A long version of sakura storm can be found on Ryu☆'s second album, AGEHA. * sakura storm is part of the "Sakura" series of songs by Ryu☆. Trivia sakura storm's banner. sakura storm's DanceDanceRevolution DANCE WARS banner. * sakura storm marks Ryutaro Nakahara's first original song for the DanceDanceRevolution series. * According to Ryu☆, the original version of sakura storm was created at the same time as starmine. * Also according to Ryu☆, the original version of sakura storm provided the basis for the song 雪月花. * In DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE3, sakura storm can be unlocked in QUEST MODE by beating Sasuke in Club Apus. * sakura storm recieved a unique video in DanceDanceRevolution X2, though it plays in the background and is not full-screen. ** In DanceDanceRevolution II/DanceDanceRevolution hottest party5, sakura storm's video removes any on-screen dancers and is played in a tiny monitor on the opposite side of the player on Single and in the center on Double/Versus, due to Nintendo Wii memory limitations. ** As of beatmania IIDX 20 tricoro, sakura storm has its own dedicated video from DanceDanceRevolution. ** sakura storm's video reuses four DDRMAX-EXTREME background movies. * sakura storm is the first Xbox DanceDanceRevolution console song to be transplanted to a beatmania IIDX game since jelly kiss -Midihead's Smack Mix- in beatmania IIDX 10th style CS. * sakura storm appears as downloadable content for DanceDanceRevolution S+, in the DDR X2 Special Pack 4. * sakura storm was one of the three special reward songs for DanceDanceRevolution DANCE WARS, for inviting friends to sign up for DANCE WARS. * sakura storm was added to REFLEC BEAT colette -All Seasons- on February 3rd, 2014, as part of the Nettou! BEMANI Stadium (熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム) event. ** sakura storm's appearance in REFLEC BEAT means the first three songs in Ryu☆'s Sakura series were added in reverse order of production. ** In REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! and REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! Upper, sakura storm could be purchased from the REFLEC Shop after clearing it in the BEMANI Stadium Test (BEMANIスタジアム検定) added on July 24th, 2014. ** In REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA and REFLEC BEAT VOLZZA 2, sakura storm is playable by default. Song Production Information Ryu☆ This song is a port from the international game DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE3. The original version of this song is really old, made around the same time as starmine. Was it around 1997? Sakura was titled HAPPY HARDCORE at that time. Most of the original melody is still intact. I had left this song alone for a while, but then when DDR Universe 3 was being produced, I was asked to produce a more polished version of the song. Although the song has some dated gimmicks, such as "1, 12, 123, 1234, Go!", I still like it a lot. I felt that the song had a nice balance of "Dance & Harmony", so long ago, I explored the possibility of putting the song into beatmania IIDX 10th style. That was how 雪月花 came to be. Here's how, sakura storm was the archetype from which 雪月花 was created. Hopefully, with your continued support, I will be able to create more songs for many years to come, thank you. Video Production Information None. Difficulty & Notecounts beatmania IIDX difficulty rated from 1 to 12. DanceDanceRevolution difficulty rated from 1 to 10 from DDRMAX2 to SuperNOVA2, and 1 to 20 from X onwards. REFLEC BEAT to groovin'!! Upper difficulty rated from 1 to 10+, and from 1 to 13 from VOLZZA onwards. (Ratings and notecounts obtained from BEMANIWiki 2nd and Textage.cc.) beatmania IIDX DanceDanceRevolution REFLEC BEAT Category:Songs